


[口条AU] 坐过山车看海

by sumixsumi



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumixsumi/pseuds/sumixsumi
Summary: - 航空公司AU，副机长刘启x空少李一一





	[口条AU] 坐过山车看海

/

洛希航空里一直流传着一个来源不明的八卦消息——全公司最年轻的副机长刘启当年第一次执飞的时候就差点儿遇上事故险些坠机，最紧急的时候，空乘二组唯一的空少李一一当着全部乘客的面儿让他不要放弃真出事儿了自己给他殉情！  
那、那后来呢？ 后来紧急迫降成功，人都没事儿了啊。  
问的是他们俩后来？ 后来俩人就在一起了呗。

据可靠人士供述，该八卦在航空公司内部上至老牌机长下至地勤保洁大妈人人皆知，唯一不知道的人，叫李一一。

/ 

刘启在他人生中最为惊心动魄的那天遇见了李一一。   
那是他成为副机师第一次正式执行飞行任务的时候。

在工作人员通道的时候他就注意到李一一了，乘务组中唯一的男性，略显清瘦的身材包裹在双层小立领衬衫和藏青色小马甲制服里，由于肩膀窄看起来比自己小了一圈儿，笑起来的时候眼睛会眯起来露出不明显的内双，卷卷的头发看起来毛茸茸很好摸的样子，被年长一点的空姐开着玩笑时会露出可爱又羞涩的笑容，刘启觉得自己的眼睛就钉在那边无法移开了，直到被王磊拍拍肩膀示意可以进入驾驶舱的时候才回过神来。  
就位之后，根据工作的分配刘启和王磊配合着完成各种检查和起飞前的准备工作，忙碌完等待塔台指示起飞的时候刘启终于禁不住好奇开口询问了卷毛小空少的事情。  
“刚刚就看你眼睛都要在人家身上盯出个洞来了。”被嘲笑了的刘启丝毫不脸红，执着地问着。  
“那个孩子来了两年了吧，应该年纪和你差不多，我倒是经常和他排到一个航班，别看他乖乖的样子，人家会说五六种语言的，而且有时候很多资深的空乘遇到的不好解决的事情他都能出色的化解，是聪明机灵的好孩子哦。”王磊话音刚落就听到驾驶舱门外传来敲门声，门被打开的时候，李一一端着小托盘把咖啡送到王磊手中。  
“两颗奶球不加糖我没记错吧。”  
那边的王磊还没接话，刘启那句“偏心”就脱口而出惹得舱内的另外两人都笑了起来。  
“我没和你排进过一个机组啊，就是顺便来问你的要求的。”李一一笑眯眯地看着开始脸红的年轻副机师。  
“一一，这是刘启，刚刚当上副机师，第一次正式上机，你肯定没见过。”王磊在一边端着咖啡笑着。  
“我叫刘启，我要不加奶不加糖的，以后别忘了啊。”第一次见面，刘启就霸道的想让对方记住自己的习惯了。  
李一一点点头关上驾驶舱门，刘启突然有些挫败地耷拉了脑袋，“第一次见面我是不是看起来太凶了？”  
“我和你第二十次见面还是觉得你看起来太凶了。”  
“……”  
“小兄弟，要追到手的话任重而道远。”  
“谁、谁说要追他了？！”  
“你都一副要让人家给你泡一辈子咖啡的劲头了还说不想追？”  
他自己也不知道这算不算传说中的一见钟情，还在发呆的时候舱门再一次响起敲门声，李一一给他递上咖啡，他还没开口道谢就被笑眯眯的回了句“不客气”。

在收到塔台的起飞命令后，飞机终于顺利地离开了地面。  
起飞后不久王磊发现飞机的起落架指示灯一直没熄灭，当飞机升到近千米的时候，王磊让刘启按照检查单的程序再做了一次收起起落架，但是指示灯还是没有熄灭。  
航班上两位拥有最高指挥权的人意识到飞机出现了故障，立即通知了机场的塔台要求返航，同时通知了乘务组的成员。  
刘启没想到，从小到大顺风顺水没遭遇什么大风大浪，年纪轻轻就当上公司最年轻的副机师的自己竟然在执行第一次飞行任务的时候就遭遇了飞行事故，他有些无措地看向自己左手边的机长位，王磊抬手拍拍他的肩膀让他镇定。  
他们将飞机降下再爬升，之后以小半径侧滑，希望在空中能把起落架降下，但是依然无效。  
之后，在完成了一套紧急上升、侧滑、大坡度盘旋的动作之后，离心力的作用依然无法将前起落架放下。  
刘启示意打开舱门去查看起落架的状况，王磊打开广播，先安抚了乘客，然后把李一一召过来让他进行配合。

李一一把绳索系在了刘启的身上，然后对他点点头小心地打开了起落架舱门，刘启正要探出身的时候突然一把抓住了李一一的手腕，“如果这次事故可以平安度过，你就和我在一起。”  
“啊……？”  
已经探出去半个身子的刘启见李一一愣着又摇了摇他的手，“你快答应我啊！”  
“我、我答应你。你、你注意安全。”  
李一一心里七上八下的，他探出了小半个脑袋，看刘启用锤子不断地敲打起落架出故障的地方但仍然没有任何松动的迹象，失望地回到舱内对自己摇了摇头。  
李一一面色平静地给他解开了绳索，然后抬眼看着他，抬起手把刘启那颗毛刺刺的脑袋靠向了自己的肩膀，拍了拍他的背。  
“我们都会好好的，别忘了我答应你的。”说完就转身回到了客舱继续安抚不安的乘客，刘启看着那个略显单薄的身影，眼神温和又坚定，自己的心也平静了下来，回到了驾驶舱。

两位最高权限拥有者短暂的商议之后，王磊向塔台报告了机上情况，请求立即返航进行紧急迫降，在取得指示之后和刘启配合开始进行迫降前的准备。  
为了消耗燃油减小起火的几率，飞机不得不在上空不断盘旋，航班上的广播也多次响起，向乘客报告目前的状况并告诉他们请相信机组成员。  
在盘旋了近一个小时之后，燃油量降到了较为安全的数值，飞机在喷上了防火泡沫的跑道上紧急降落，机头在跑道上摩擦出了一道长长的火花，在滑行了四百米且冲出跑道三十米的时候终于停了下来，在地面待命的消防车也迅速驶到事发地点向飞机喷水以防止起火。  
乘务组迅速打开了舱门，维持秩序疏散乘客，王磊和刘启从驾驶舱内出来协助乘务组在三分钟内安全撤离了所有的旅客，直到走回员工休息室的路上，才松了一口气。

刘启正调整着呼吸，一扭头就看到不远处被消防车的水溅得接近全身湿透的李一一，刚刚在跑道上被熄灭的火花似乎在自己的心里点燃，再也无法浇熄。  
带着劫后余生的心情慢慢走到李一一的面前，像他在起落架舱门前对自己做的一样，抬起手把他毛茸茸的脑袋放到自己的肩膀上，轻抚过他的背。  
“你答应我的事儿，可不许反悔。”

/

李一一知晓那条无厘头八卦的时候，他已经和刘启在一起快两年了。

他发现刘启这人对待工作对待飞行都特别的严肃认真，只是把基因里那些胡闹又不正经的恶劣因子都留给了自己。  
诸如此刻，他刚回到地面一进休息室就被守株待兔的大灰狼给逮住了。  
那人正恶劣地用两根手指夹着他的舌头在他口中搅动，另一只手解着他制服小马甲的扣子，李一一呜呜呜地说不出话来，生理泪水都挂上了眼角。  
刘启把手指撤了出来，紧接着嘴巴就凑了上去叼上李一一的下唇吮吸，手上还扯着他双层立领衬衫的扣子。  
乘务组的男性本来就少，更衣室自然就比较小，李一一退无可退被人圈进角落里，手按着刘启作乱的狼爪子，“你、你轻点儿！别给我扯坏了！”  
狼爪子顺着解开的缝隙就往里钻，揉着胸前已经凸起的小点不放，李一一没办法只能耐着性子可怜巴巴地哄他，“咱回家再做行不行……？”  
刘启摇头，挺着自己的下身去顶他，“等不及了，它都快半个月没见着你了！”  
他们确实已经有半个月的时间几乎一天都见不到一次面了，在空中飞来飞去的生活让两个人连在空余时间打个电话发个消息的机会都没有，有时候和对方唯一接触的机会，就是在看值机表的时候去找寻对方的名字，来知道接下来对方要在哪个航班上要飞去哪里。  
“长条儿……”李一一听他委屈兮兮地软着声儿叫自己，心一软，探过去解开了他的皮带和裤头，两根手指沿着内裤边一拉，被弹出的已经完全勃起的昂扬欲望弄得连脖子都红了一片。  
李一一握上那根粗硬的东西，像是下了很大的决心一样蹲下身含进了嘴巴里，刘启被突如其来的快感和惊喜刺激得差得儿直接就射了，一低头就看到李一一含着自己舔，眨巴着湿漉漉的眼睛看自己，“我、我先给你弄出来行不行……？”  
刘启被这一眼搞得更加不想不想做人，“不行！上面和下面的小嘴儿我都要！”  
李一一气不过又突然想起个事儿，把嘴里的东西吐出来，“刘户口你讲不讲理啊！你造谣我给你殉情的事儿我还没和你算账呢你还在这儿跟我得寸进尺！”

刘启愣着神看李一一蹭地一下站了起来气鼓鼓地把衬衫的扣子扣回去又把小马甲穿好，一溜烟儿就要跑去开更衣室的门，醒过神之后立马提溜着裤子去堵门，“什么造谣？什么殉情？”  
“今天我们从香港飞回来，一组新来的小姑娘和我们组长打听你来着，我顺耳听了一嘴，就听到我们组长说两年前那个迫降事故的时候我要给你殉情啥的小姑娘还感动得不行泪眼汪汪地直看我……殉你妹啊，不是你非要我答应和你在一起的么？！你就说是不是你造谣的吧？？？”  
刘启一头雾水，好像是曾经和同期的中澳合资开过那么句玩笑吹过几句牛皮，咋就被传成这样了……？？？  
刘户口委屈，刘户口一定要说，“不是我传的！我当时就开玩笑说万一老子英年早逝还有你给我殉情我也不亏，谁知道传成这样了！”  
“我那是伟大的因公殉职，谁给你殉情了！”  
“我殉情我殉情，是我一见钟情死活要给你殉情行不行，我明儿就去弄个机场广播扯着大喇叭喊当年是刘启非要给李一一殉……唔……”  
刘启还忙着哄人就被李一一捂上了嘴，“你、你能说点儿吉利的么？”  
刘启看人终于软了下来，一把将人扯进怀里，“那我明儿就机场广播给你求婚行不行？”  
李一一被他气笑了，“你不要脸我还要脸。”  
刘启搂着人亲个没完，“自从认识了你我的脸就不要了！”

/

一年之后，刘启到排班室走了个后门，安排他和李一一在认识三周年的那天飞了同一个航班。  
待飞机稳稳地停入到达机场，客舱舱门即将开启之前，本该响起的欢送音乐变成了刘启的求婚广播。

懵圈儿了的李一一被戒指套上了左手无名指，事后脑子里只记住了一句——

“我爱上你的那天就像坐着过山车去看海，又浪漫，又刺激。”

 

——FIN——


End file.
